Is this the End?
by Thecurtaincall
Summary: He doesn't fit in. His attempts of making friends always just cause misunderstandings and disapproval. He's tired of it all. Tired of being mocked and taken as a joke. He's tired of walking dead. Today though he would finally escape from this, because death would actually be better.


Today was the day.

There was no doubt in his mind that today would be the day he finally achieved his goal. He had all the necessary supplies and today's events just pushed him to reality.

Today was the day he was going to end the pathetic reality he called his life.

And the test had been successful as he predicted. The test of whether if anyone would notice his disappearance.

They had just beaten a rival gang that had somehow gotten mixed up in the chaos of Beel starting to walk, which somehow created destruction with every step. How the hell the rival thought their hideout was destroyed by Ishiyama was just his luck he guessed. But once again the gang of delinquents defeated their opponents with ease and was now walking to the arcade.

Walking with the group he saw that once again he was doing just that. He was merely walking with a group of friends that he obviously didn't belong with. Nene and Chiaki were discussing Red Tail business while Hanazawa was chatting rather loudly with Kanazaki. Natsume was watching the two with amusement but was also walking alongside Himekawa. And he was in the back of the group walking alone looking pathetic and ill fitted in the group of delinquents.

So when everyone was busy talking or just not paying attention, he simply stopped walking. He stood by a small store and looked at one of the posters on the wall that listed the menu. In case anyone did notice he could play it off that he was just looking at the menu.

But he never had to tell that lie as the group of students continued to walk, not noticing his absence. The moment they turned the corner, he turned away and walked the other way. His usual frantic calculating mind was blank and before he knew it, he was in front of a rather broken down place.

One of the perks of going to a delinquent school was that information of illegal objects was easy to attain. The building in front of him had the reputation to selling firing arms and ammunition.

Though it looked abandoned his past searching let him know that there was someone in there on the first door on the second floor.

Sure enough when he pushed open the decaying door, he was welcomed to the sight of a lone man surrounded by metal boxes.

It was an eerie sight to say the least. But eerie was the normal for him. From royal baby demons to trans dimensional demons his eerie tolerance has raised over the past couple months.

So with ease he walked inside and stared at the man in the eye. "I need to buy some bullets."

The man looked at him and scoffed. With a smirk he said with a mocking tone. "That's gonna be 2000 yen kid.

The silver haired male continued to stare at the male and with a small smile he took off his right shoe and pulled out a stack of bills.

'Well it is my last purchase; I won't have to worry about money after this.' His mouth fell at the dark but truthful thought.

As the two males exchanged the money for the box of bullets the seller asked with eagerness now. "You need a gun kid?"

He shook his head in response and left the building as quickly as he came. He made a quick detour to his house where a handgun was hidden in his underwear drawer.

Luckily the demon adults had business to attend to in hell, so he had no hassle or distractions when retrieving the item. His family too was absent. His mother was probably shopping, while his father and sister were still out.

Their absence made the retrieval a little easier. He needed to remember his goal. He couldn't be talked out of his mission. He needed to get this done.

He had considered completing the mission in his bedroom but he wouldn't dare burden his family even more.

So he decided to do it at a place of familiarity and was abandoned

The walk to the bridge where the Pokopen incident happened was quiet and uneventful. He thought that his mind would be going crazy as he walked to his resting place. But there was nothing. He felt nothing. He thought of nothing.

He was nothing.

When he got to the bridge, he waited till it got dark and most of the walkers and school kids walked away from the area.

When the area was finally empty he walked to underneath the bridge. He sat himself against the wall and brought out the gun. He had trouble taking it out of the hem of his pants because his hands were shaking so badly. He tried to take a breath to steady his hands but it didn't work. Instead the weight of the weapon and him loading the bullets into the weapon made his shakes worsen.

He was so scared.

He again tried to take in deep breaths of air to calm himself. When that didn't work he decided to recall what led him to this point.

Nothing would change if he would die. Everything would remain the same and hell it might even get better for some people.

He knew the Red Tails would benefit from his death. They would no longer have to be around Creepy Ichi, the pedophile, the piece of trash that they couldn't get rid of. Yes, the Red Tails would definitely be happy that his offensive presence would finally be gone.

Ishiyama would remain the same. He was nothing but Mobichi there. His absence wouldn't even be noticed. Lamia too. Though they had been getting along better, he was sure the demon doctor wouldn't care about his death. She would probably be happy that the thorn in her side would finally be gone.

His parents could maybe focus more attention to his little sister now that they no longer had to pay attention to their failure of a son. He knew that they desperately wanted him to get out of Ishiyama. They were so delighted when he was transferred to Saint Ishiyama Academy. They had hoped that being a part of the more elite school would make him see his mistake in choosing Ishiyama.

The fact that their son attended a delinquent school caused them to usually leave him out of conversations with family and friends. He had caught his mother avoiding the topic when talking with family.

It hurt.

At least he wasn't hurting anyone with his death. He had no real friends except Oga. 'Shit what about Oga.' His brain panicked at the thought of leaving his best friend.

The dark side of his mind however soothed his thoughts by applying logic to his panic.

It had been just him and Oga for so long; it seemed odd to even think of Oga continuing with life without him.

Then what the fuck was he doing right now?

No, the situation was different now. Before entering high school, it was just Oga and him. Two young boys; one who couldn't fit in anywhere and had no friends and the other who chose to not fit in and friendless by becoming friends with him. He stuck with Oga throughout all those years and he had thought that he would forever be by the other's side. Just the two of them against the world. The only person he trusted and would give up everything for.

But now things were different. Oga was no longer friendless and actually got along with the powerful group of delinquents he hung around. He even had a harem!

And he was still friendless and his love life had plummeted. He didn't mind being friendless, he knew hanging out with Oga would gain him more enemies that friends. But to see everyone else becoming friends' right in front of him was rather hard to watch.

To know the others still saw him as something embarrassing and pathetic hurt more than he led on.

Simple misunderstandings and horrible timing caused his reputation among the group to become something looked down upon. To them he was Creepichi, Pedophile, trash, and Mobichi.

He was nothing but an annoyance.

And he was tired of being an annoyance. To humans, demons, and his family, he was a waste of space.

So now he was willing to give up that space if it helped everybody.

That's it. He was helping everyone.

Just taking out the trash.

With new found determination he set his mission back on track. Letting out a breath of air he picked up the gun and placed the end piece on his temple. Finger rested on the trigger he took a deep breath and placed pressure on the piece.

His finger flinched away when his phone rang. He released the breath he was holding in and tried to not notice how it sounded close to a sob. His throat tightening and eyes burning he reached for his cellphone and checked to see what bastard was calling him.

Oga.

His hand lowered from his head and his grip on the gun loosened enough for it to fall on the floor. His mouth turned downwards into a deep frown and his hand flew to his face and covered his eyes. He began to feel tears in his eyes but he suffocated them with his palm.

His plan was falling apart.

Gripping the gun in one hand while pressing his eyes with the other, the teenager tried to ignore the phone. When the ringtone finally ended, still covering his eyes he picked up the gun and again placed it on his head. But once again before he could pull the trigger, a ringtone shook his nerve.

He ignored the call and once again tried to steady his nerves.

When the phone rang a third time, he stupidly picked up the call.

"Hello."

There was silence on the other end and he felt like screaming if Oga had actually been mistakenly calling him or if Beel was playing with his phone. He was about to end the call when finally Oga said something.

"Where are you?"

"What?"

"Where are you?" Oga demanded again.

Sighing, he gripped the gun tighter and placed it on his lap. With ease he lied to his best friend. "I just returned from the store, didn't bother to bring my phone."

"What did you get?" Oga asked in a clipped tone.

"Pudding." He lied easily.

"Idiot Furuichi, main characters don't eat pudding. Be a man and go eat some Ramen."

He didn't give a reply and silence stretched between the two.

"So you're at your house?" He heard Beel speaking in the background. Oga would be fine without him. He had to focus on raising the prince of Hell. He was just bound to fade into the background. Oga was right. He wasn't a main character. He never was and never would be. Glancing at the gun he closed his eyes and tried to close the last conversation he would have with Oga.

"Yup, have to go actually I have something important to do."

Before he could end the call Oga asked in a hard tone that made his finger stall from hitting the end button. "So if I stop at your house right now, you'll be there?"

He didn't answer. He wondered if Oga would actually go to his house. He sounded serious. That dumbass would probably go to his house.

"Where are you Furuichi?" Oga asked once again. This time he sounded like he wanted the real answer. "I'll look all over town if I have to. And when I find you I'll kick your ass. But if you tell me I'll only beat you enough for only an overnight stay at the hospital. "

He didn't answer and instead glanced at the forgotten gun.

"Oi it's rude to not listen when an elder is talking." Oga scolded at him.

That was the moment Furuichi realized that he couldn't shake off Oga. In a defeated tone he finally gave in. "I'm just hanging out where the Pokomon incident. But I have to go no-"

Before he could reply Oga cut him off. "Oh I'm a few minutes away from there. Wait there or ill kick your ass."

Before he could even give a reply, the call ended.

"Shit."

His eyes glanced to the gun to the river. Shit his plan was failing. He could just end it right now, but then Oga would be the one to find him. He didn't want his best friend to be the one to find him with his head splattered and covered in blood.

He was already weak enough compared to the other. He gritted his teeth as his plan crumbled. He just wanted to help everyone by ridding them of his existence.

He just wanted to help damn it.

As he felt tears start to fall, he quickly walked over to the river. He couldn't leave the gun in a hidden spot. Kids were constantly running down here and he couldn't risk if someone got hurt because of him.

Decision made he stood up and walked over to the river. Sighing he dropped the weapon into the water and bent down to scoop some water into his palm. Washing his face he hoped that he could hide the fact he was crying. With his plan ruined he sat back down and waited to see if Oga would actually show.

With his luck he would run into someone or a demon, have a little adventure and he would be in the forgotten background once again.

Staring at the rushing river he wondered why he just didn't get himself drunk then fall in.

He was so focused on all the possibilities he could have completed his mission with the river that he didn't hear Oga approaching.

A light kick hit his lower back, and as he turned around the force behind the kick grew stronger. His balance was tipped off and he found himself falling forward towards the water. But before his skin could touch the liquid, hands gripped his collar and pulled him back.

Falling on his back his sight was filled with an annoyed looking Oga and a curious Beel. Oga dug his shoe tip into his side. "Saved your life."

He didn't know what to reply at the comment and instead kept staring at the contractor. Oga stared back until he sighed and offered his hand to Furuichi.

"C'mon liar, were heading to my house. Misaki has wanted to see you too."

Hauling himself up, he muttered. "I don't think I should go."

"Misaki wants to see you." Oga repeated himself again as if his sister's wants overcame anything else. Which to the two males it kinda did.

Sighing he brushed off the grass and grumbled. "Lead the way."

Their walk was quiet and he kept his gaze on the floor. Once again he was feeling like a failure and as he walked to his best friend's house he was already plotting his next attempt. Next time would be done with a less expensive weapon. But he had to fix one variable so it wouldn't interrupt him next time.

Finally looking up from the ground he stared at Oga and asked. "So why'd you call.

Oga and Beel turned to him and stopped walking. With a raised eyebrow he scoffed. "Don't be an idiot Furuichi. Did you really forget?" Heaving a sigh Oga explained as if he was talking to a toddler. "You said last week that well play the new Dragon Ball Z game. I skipped lunch just to get it."

Furuichi suddenly remembered that he did promise the contractor that they would pull an all-nighter once the new game was released. But that was early last week when he said that. "Oh yeah" He muttered.

A heavy punch hit his shoulder and his attacker smirked at him. "Nobody flakes on me asshole."

The walk to Oga's home was once again silent between the two teenagers though Beel seemed content in blabbering nonsense while occasionally tapping the contractor's head.

It took Furuichi a moment to realize he was "singing" a song. A song that he faintly recognized.

"You let him watch Attack on Titan?"

Yeah he loves it. Gets real excited at the fighting scenes and when humans are eaten." The comment seemed to spark something from Beel as he began blabbering away, with Oga commenting here and there. Furuichi watched the scene with an amused smile.

When they reached Oga's house, Furuichi was immediately grabbed into a hug when he walked through the door.

"Takachin!" The former Red Tails leader embraced him and he secretly treasured the human contact. "I'm so glad to see you, we have cake." The former Red Tail leader walked away with a smile towards the kitchen. Furuichi was going to follow her but Oga pulled him towards his room.

"C'mon I already have the game set up. I was waiting for your ass to show up"

When Furuichi walked into the room, he saw that the room had been decked out with snacks, drinks and the TV and game was already set up.

Oga was waiting for him. Oga had remembered and had called and looked for him when he wasn't there. His chest began to tighten along with his throat. His eyes began to water but taking a deep breath he relaxed himself and controlled his emotions.

He sat in his usual spot and waited as Oga prepared Beel's bottle, He smiled lightly when the contractor warned the baby to sleep and not to interrupt them or he wouldn't let him watch Rice Boy the next morning. He also smiled when Misaki handed him a slice of cake while Oga handed him a remote in the other.

They spent that night playing video games, sitting side by side and Oga punching him in the thigh when he would win. Though he tried to be discreet, Oga kept making comments that referenced their childhood or their strangle life now.

Comments on how his plans had worked or how he got the "idiots" to work together.

Furuichi throughout the night smiled. A real smile.

That night he made a promise.

This is what would motivate him to keep putting on the mask. The mask of not being hurt at others words or actions. And if he came back to that point under the bridge he would just have to remember Oga.

There was no way in hell he could leave that idiot alone. They were best friends.

They shared burdens. They didn't abandon one another.

He had to stand beside Oga. Never behind.

He almost forgot that important fact.

* * *

So I love Furuichi's overall character but it was during the issues arc where he became my all time favorite character.

So when I usually get a favorite character I love to write several fics that involve them getting hurt and is filled with tons of angst.

So this is the first one of many angst Furuichi centered stories. If you have tips or advice to better my writing that is very appreciated.

So thank you for reading and please leave a review with your thoughts about this one shot.

I don't own this manga or these characters.


End file.
